The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a blade tip rapid response active clearance control (RRACC) system therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor to pressurize an airflow, a combustor to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases. The compressor and turbine sections include rotatable blade and stationary vane arrays. Within an engine case structure, the radial outermost tips of each blade array are positioned in close proximity to a shroud assembly. Blade Outer Air Seals (BOAS) supported by the shroud assembly are located adjacent to the blade tips such that a radial tip clearance is defined therebetween.
When in operation, the thermal environment in the engine varies and may cause thermal expansion and contraction such that the radial tip clearance varies. The radial tip clearance is typically designed so that the blade tips do not rub against the BOAS under high power operations when the blade disk and blades expand as a result of thermal expansion and centrifugal loads. When engine power is reduced, the radial tip clearance increases. To facilitate engine performance, it is operationally advantageous to maintain a close radial tip clearance through the various engine operational conditions.
A “feather seal” seals inter-segment gaps of the segmented BOAS turbine hardware. For BOAS that are retractable, feather seals could be sheared if adjacent BOAS are not retracted at the same time.